


The First Meeting

by eerian_sadow



Series: ladies bingo [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, weird ships I can't justify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust of the Chicago Assault settles, Carly meets Mikaela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of ladiesbingo, filling my "There's a first time for everything: First times" square.

“Sam, who is that?”

Sam glanced at his girlfriend and then followed her gaze to the dark-haired woman Carly was looking at. He frowned slightly. “That’s Mikaela. I didn’t know she was going to be here.”

“Like _Mikaela_ , Mikaela?” Carly looked at him with sympathy. “If you need to go, we can. We don’t need to start a scene.”

“And miss the treaty signing? No way.” The young man crossed his arms--wrinkling his suit coat, the diplomatic aide noted with dismay--and shaking his head. “If Mikaela wants to start something, that’s her problem.”

“If you say so.” Carly was still worried about how Sam was going to act with his ex-girlfriend around, but she wasn’t going to argue the point with him. She would just try and smooth things over if they went south.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“So, you’re the new girl.”

“Excuse me?” Carly looked up sharply at the unfamilar voice and found herself meeting Mikaela’s eyes.

“You _are_ Carly, right?”

“Yes.” The diplomatic aid was suddenly nervous and wasn’t sure if she should be reaching for her phone to call for backup or not. “I am.”

“I’m Mikaela.” The dark haired woman put out a hand to shake. “It’s nice to not be the only girl in the boys club.”

Carly reached out and shook the offered hand, hoping that her nervousness wasn’t showing. Wheelie had some decidedly unfriendly things to say about this woman; what if he was right about her? “Well, there is Mearing. And Doctor Ishihara.”

“Yeah, but they’re government appointees. They aren’t here because they want to be like we are.” Mikaela sat down on the lounge sofa next to Carly. “We’re here because we want to be, because we like the Autobots. They’re here because their governments are afraid of them.”

Carly took a moment to really listen to Mikaela’s words. If anyone had asked, she would have said she was here for Sam but the other woman had a valid point. Sam had been the reason she had met the Autobots, but Bumblebee and the others were the reason why she stayed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But don’t tell any of the ambassadors that you think their homelands are afraid. They’d probably find a way to get you removed from base permanently.”

“I won’t. They give Optimus enough headaches without me helping.” Mikaela smiled. “So, what exactly do you do around here, anyway?”

“I try to keep the diplomats from giving Optimus too much of a headache, manage scheduling for appointments he can’t miss _and_ manage the British Ambassador’s schedule.”

Mikaela blinked slowly. “That sounds _exhausting_. How do you find time for anything else?”

“Honestly? I don’t. But it’s just temporary, until Optimus’ staff arrives next month. I can hang on til then.”

“Nope. Not a chance.” The other woman jumped back up and grabbed Carly hand. “You’re coming with me and we’re going to leave the embassy and go out for a ridiculously overpriced latte at that Italian resturant that just opened in town last week. And then I’m going to give you a tour of my service shop, so that you know where exactly it is that Bumblebee goes when he’s hurt and hiding it from Ratchet.”

“But, Mikaela--”

“I mean it!” The mechanic tugged until Carly stood. “Optimus can arrange his own damn schedule for a day. You’re going to play hooky for a few hours.”

“I really can’t! I have dinner with Sam’s parents in an hour.” The diplomatic aide gave her a rueful smile. “You know how they are.”

“You mean how Judy is.” Mikaela returned the smile with added sympathy. “Gotta say, I don’t envy you there. She can be overwhelming on a normal day.”

“Her heart’s in the right place,” Carly defended. “She’s just…”

“Overly enthusiastic.” The mechanic nodded. “Believe me, I remember. But we can still sneak out for that coffee, if you’re game. I’d really like to get to know you better.”

A flash of yellow in the door caught Carly’s attention and she looked over at Bumblebee who was giving her a thumbs-up and she got the impression he was smiling. Clearly, he approved of Mikaela still.

“Coffee sounds great. As long as we can go to Starbucks instead. I have a weakness for that chocolate cookie frappuccino they’re doing.”

“Deal.”


End file.
